Christmas and Mating Season
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Christmas makes its way to Berk. Everyone is having so much fun, celebrating with their dragons and kids playing with them. Mating Season also comes for the dragons. However, a particular Night Fury doesn't have a mate. Can Toothless join the group of dragons and migrate to find another female Night Fury? Toothless is lonely, and he will not give up until he finds a Night Fury.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: It is Mating Season. In other words, it is also Christmas for the Vikings on Berk and dragons. But, of course, the dragons have to leave. This will be the first Christmas they had with the dragons. And it will NOT be called Snoggletog. Just Christmas. **

Snow covered the lands of Berk, creating pounds of ice blocks in the ocean and making the kids have lots of fun. What was even more fun, was that the dragons were there to celebrate with them.

The dragons were having some fun of their own. They all know that they have to migrate to a new island, to lay their eggs. However, only one dragon didn't have a female dragon to mate with.

And that dragon was a black Night Fury named Toothless.

Toothless wandered around the island, seeking for a female dragon that's interested in mating with him.

An idea suddenly popped into the reptile's mind.

Stormfly! 

Eager to reach her, the dragon spread his wings and took off to the sky, and hovered above Berk, his green eyes scanning the area for a certain Deadly Nadder.

Instead, he saw Astrid. Stormfly must be with her. The Night Fury dove down and landed next to Astrid, who had some boards decorated with colors in her hands.

"Ready, girl?" She asked, and Stormfly approached her, her deadly tail rising in the air, and spikes popped out with a shredding sound.

Astrid threw the boards up in the air, next to a Christmas Tree. The spines and spikes shot out quicker than the blink of an eye, and they locked the boards right inside the tree, and Astrid rewarded the Nadder with a piece of chicken.

"Good job, Stormfly!"

Stormfly chirped and nuzzled her rider and turned her attention to Toothless.

**Dragonese**:

"Hi, Toothless," Stormfly started, fanning out her wings and tucking them in. Toothless took a step forward, and replied,

"Hey, Stormfly. You look pretty today," he tried saying, to get her attention.

Proudly, Stormfly raised her head and smiled at the dragon looming up at her.

"Oh, thanks, Toothless. I do look marvelous, well, all the time. But thanks."

Toothless' heart thumped so hard in his chest that it hurt. He wasn't even sure if he was blushing, and most of all, do dragons EVER blush?

"So…" Toothless said once again, digging his paws in the cold snow.

"What time do you guys migrate?" The Night Fury asked, glancing up at the Deadly Nadder.

"In about a few minutes. Do _you _have someone to mate with?" Stormfly suspiciously asked, eyeing the dragon, but in a friendly way, of course.

Toothless was lost for words. "Um, well, I- No, I don't…And I'm looking for one. But everyone refuses me since I'm a Night Fury…"

Grunting, Stormfly was sad for her friend.

"Tell me who treated you that way, and I'll bite their heads off!" Stormfly said, waving her tail in the air.

"So, as I was saying, I'm planning to go with you guys, without Hiccup, and search for other Night Furies."

"Good idea, Toothless. Well, I hope you find a mate at least."

Leaning towards the dragon, she whispered, "You know, if you mate with a dragon other than a Night Fury, you might create hybrids."

Toothless tilted his head. "But I'm not sure if I want hybrids. That would mess up the dragon species."

"I've seen other dragons do it," Stormfly mentioned, breathing a small form of fire into the snow, warming her feet.

"Oh. Well, I got to tell you something, the reason why I came here was to ask you if we can be m-"

Roars and hisses filled the air, and Stormfly turned her attention from Toothless up to the skies.

Clouds and groups of dragons filled the sky, all roaring down to Berk. They were heading the opposite direction, and all the dragons on Berk roared back.

Narrowing their eyes to slits, one by one a dragon on the island took off after the army of dragons, their owners or riders calling after them.

Stormfly didn't even remember that Toothless was talking to her, and she jumped to the skies, leaving a shocked Toothless behind on the ground.

Thousands and thousands of dragons filled the air, all hissing and snarling at others, as if saying something in their own language, which they are.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled, watching her beloved dragon fly away from home.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs screamed, but Meatlug flew away in time.

All the other dragon riders screamed out for their dragon, but none of the reptiles listened to them.

Soon, all the dragons were gone.


	2. Meeting at the Great Hall

Toothless howled, sad that Stormfly had left without him finishing his sentence.

Then, he heard someone calling his name.

"Toothless!" It was Hiccup calling his name. The boy was running after the dragon, crossing his fingers that his best friend wouldn't dare leave like the other reptiles.

Toothless, eyes narrowed into slits, turned his head towards his best friend. Should he do it? Should he leave and join the rest of the pack?

Hiccup was a few feet away from the Night Fury.

Then, without hesitation, Toothless fanned open his large wings, and jumped into the air, flapping his wings as fast as he could, leaving Hiccup down on Berk.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said in sadness and fear, watching the black dragon fly away from Berk.

"Why is he leaving? Why are the dragons leaving?" Hiccup asked himself, taking a step back when Vikings started surrounding him.

"Where did they go?" A Viking said to Hiccup, and another female Viking stated,

"Will they ever come back!?"

"STOP!" A deep voice hollered, hushing everyone in silence.

Stoick was revealed, making his way towards Hiccup. Once he reached his boy, he asked the boy,

"Hiccup, where are the dragons going off to?" He said, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Dad, I don't know. Toothless left as well…"

Stoick turned around to face the crowd of scared and worried Vikings.

"Meeting at the Great Hall!" He hollered out, and immediately everyone ran to the Great Hall.

(A few minutes later)

"We have celebrated…Christmas without the dragons many times before! And there's NO reason, why that can't happen again! We're Vikings, we don't show sadness. I assure you the dragons will be back soon!"

"Yea! We're Vikings, we're tough!" Gobber said, wearing a Christmas hat and some bells in his hand.

Noticing the look everyone were giving the man, Gobber said in a lower voice,

"Most of the time…"

"Now," Stoick once again said, "off you go and do your regular Christmas things. The dragons will be back soon."

The crowds of Vikings murmured and proceeded towards the exit of the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, the entire room went silent and all the Vikings were gone.

Hiccup and his father were the only ones left in the Hall.

Stoick walked over to his son and patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel, son. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

Stoick was actually referring to his wife, but Hiccup didn't know that.

"I hope he comes back, dad. Even though he can fly on his own without me, he can still get himself in trouble."

"Well, tell you what, aren't Night Furies smart?"

The boy looked up at his father and nodded.

"Then, Toothless knows not to mess with anything or someone he doesn't know. He knows better than to mess with other dragons. Besides, he's a Night Fury!"

"Alright, dad. I guess you're right, he'll be fine. I'm going to go to bed now, hopefully they'll return tomorrow."


	3. Dragon Mating Island

Far, far away from Berk, was an island filled with dragons. It was a pretty island, as if it were a beach and a tropical island mixed together with rivers and Palm Trees.

Thousands of dragons lie there, and some incoming dragons were planning to land there.

Toothless was one of those dragons.

The Night Fury dove down and opened his claws, preparing to land on a patch of grass. He landed heavily and folded his wings. The reptile glanced at the dragons. They were all happy, finding an available spot to lay their eggs.

The male Night Fury sniffed the air, trying to locate the smell of his dragon friends back on Berk. A familiar smell traveled to his nose.

Hookfang!

The reptile barked happily and raced across the grass, following the smell of Hookfang.

_I bet he's a father now! _Toothless thought happily.

A red Monstrous Nightmare appeared lying down next to a few baby Monstrous Nightmares.

It was Hookfang!

**Dragonese**:

"Hookfang!" Toothless screamed out, coming to a halt a few feet away from the Nightmare.

Lifting his head, the dragon was surprised to see Toothless there.

"Toothless! I'm so happy to see you!" He replied back, smiling.

"You have babies! Congrats, you're a dad!" Toothless said, lowering his snout to see and nuzzle the babies. A blue baby Nightmare squeaked and tapped her wings against Toothless' snout, and licked the dragon.

"Thanks, Toothless." The Nightmare said, putting his snout back on the dirt.

"Where's the lucky one?" Toothless said, smirking. The Monstrous Nightmare nodded his snout to the left, and the Night Fury spotted a light purple Monstrous Nightmare coming their way.

"Lila, I want you to meet Toothless, a friend of mine." Hookfang told his wife, and she smiled at Toothless.

"Why hi there! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lila started to Toothless, and the Fury dragon smiled back.

"Hi, Lila. I'm happy to see your kids. And I'm very happy for you."

Lila chuckled and lied down next to Hookfang.

"See ya later, Hooky." Toothless said, giggling to himself at what he said.

"Hey!" Hookfang said, laughing to himself. Only Snotlout would call him Hooky.

Toothless bounded away from the happy couple. Another familiar stench met his nose, and he followed it.

Then, Toothless felt cold.

He saw Stormfly lying down with three baby Nadders.

"Oh no…It's too late!" Toothless said to himself, noticing that the Nadder already mated and had kids.

Sadly, Toothless avoided talking to the Nadder, and he walked over to the edge of the island.

The dragon sat on his haunches and stared out towards the far ocean, also facing the setting sun.

"I'm never going to mate with a Night Fury." He told himself. Sighing, the dragon crawled back over to Hookfang.

He was about to say something when he heard an angry roar from behind him.

Toothless spun around, almost stepping on one of Hookfang's babies.

Right in front of Toothless was an angry Monstrous Nightmare, looming above Toothless and staring at him in the eyes.

"What do _you _think you're doing here?" He snarled, baring his teeth and scratching his sharp talons on the concrete floor.

"I'm just visiting my friend, that's all!" Toothless said, shrinking down by the second, backing up and almost stepping on another baby of Lila's.

A Hideous Zippleback appeared behind the Nightmare, slightly larger than the Nightmare. Both heads snarled, and the right head hissed,

"A Night Fury on Dragon Mating Island! Where is your mate, Night dumb?"

"My name's NOT Night Dumb! And I don't have a mate!" Toothless hissed back, baring his teeth and glancing back and forth between the two scary beasts.

Hookfang, growling, hissed at the dragons,

"Hey! Back off! He's not doing anything wrong to upset anyone!"

"Shut your mouth, pipsqueak!" The Nightmare hissed at Hookfang, making the dragon who just spoke back down. Lila, furious at the way her husband is being treated, got up and growled.

"We demand that you get off this island! First of all, Night Furies aren't aloud on this island! Night Furies stay on their own island! Second of all, if you don't have a mate, you cannot be on this island!" The Nightmare said, raising his head and growling at Toothless.

"No, I am not getting off this island! And you can't tell a Night Fury what to do!"

Chuckling, the two heads took a threatening step forward, making the Night Fury take a few steps back again.

A few other dragons noticed the commotion and moved their babies out of the danger, watching the Night Fury.

"Fine, if you won't get off, then you chose the hard way," the Nightmare finished.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Toothless didn't have time to react to what was happening in front of him.

A sharp talon scraped it self against Toothless' snout, and the Night Fury screeched in horror and pain, falling back and shaking his head. The Hideous Zippleback, using both its heads, smacked Toothless away from Hookfang.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hookfang screamed, getting up and trying to get to his friend, but was blocked off by a Gronkle, participating in the event of getting rid of the Night Fury.

Stormfly heard the commotion and saw a Night Fury being pushed to the ledge.

"Toothless!" She screamed, and her husband said,

"I'll watch the kids!"

Stormfly roared a terrifying screech and ran towards the Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback.

Toothless hissed and tried to attack back, but was smacked again by a head from the Zippleback.

The Monstrous Nightmare clamped his jaws around Toothless' short neck, and trashed violently his head left to right, dragging the poor Night Fury with him, being thrown back and forth like a rag doll.

Toothless' pawed the Monstrous Nightmare's neck, trying to be released from its grip.

Toothless' back legs slip at the edge of the cliff, pieces of rocks and dust falling off.

The Hideous Zippleback, using its heads, head butted Toothless abdomen, chest, and stomach.

A blue Deadly Nadder landed viciously on the Monstrous Nightmare, making the Nightmare to release Toothless' neck and roar in anger.

But, it was too late.

Toothless, with a last shriek of horror and fear, fell off the cliff, falling away from an island that dragons mated.

This…this triggered a memory for Toothless.

_**Flashback **_

Toothless howled stress as he plummeted towards the ocean, his bully looking down at him, laughing extremely hard. The ocean suddenly turned a dark, dark black, and the waves howled and crashed against the cliff. Toothless was paralyzed.

The Night Fury splashed into the water, sinking down and bubbles floating out of his mouth. The bully that pushed him off the ledge disappeared.

_**Flashback End- Present Time**_

Toothless roared and saw Hookfang roaring for him. Stormfly was also there, being pulled back by the two bad dragons.

Then, Toothless splashed into the water, the sudden impact knocking the breath out of him. Toothless' gills automatically started working, allowing the reptile to breathe underwater instead of drowning.

Toothless' head pounded, and then…

The dragon passed out. _In _the water.


	4. Let's Get Out of Here

**Dragonese**:

"TOOTHLESS! NO! TOOTH-"

Stormfly was cut off by a sharp talon scraping against her side, and she hissed in pain.

Woops. Everyone knows not to mess with a Deadly Nadder. And it looks like Stormfly IS a Deadly Nadder, and now she was boiling hot with anger.

She whipped around and opened her jaws. What came out of her mouth scared all the babies on the island. Astrid's dragon roared for three, long seconds and she flung herself at the Nightmare that threw Toothless off the ledge.

"YOU DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE, FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, clamping her jaws around the Nightmare.

The Nightmare roared back and thrashed his talons at the Nadder, making her scales rip open and bleed out.

Releasing her grip on the animal, she raised her tail, preparing her spikes to come fly out.

"I SWEAR TO THOR THAT MY RIDER WILL FIND OUT ABOUT THIS! SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Stormfly's spikes blazed out at blazing force, green ooze gushing out from her tail and the spikes.

The Nightmare thrashed in horror when the spikes pinned themselves into his chest.

If any of the riders would see this, they would have a panic attack.

The Hideous Zippleback that helped the Nightmare get rid of Toothless smashed its paws on the ground, and charged at Stormfly. The Nadder noticed in time, and her spikes popped out of her tail. She flung around and viciously smacked and scraped her tail against both heads, and the Zippleback fell to the ground, roaring in agony.

"MY FAMILY AND I ARE LEAVING!" Stormfly hissed, and stomped her foot on both of the heads, leaving them dazed.

Stormfly, anger taking over her good spirit, took to the air and hovered there. She let out a long howl, and her husband safely tucked his kids onto his back. He roared back, letting his wife know that he's coming.

He flew alongside Stormfly, waiting.

Hookfang growled and nodded to Lila, who also grabbed their babies and they both took to the sky, going after Stormfly.

Meatlug hissed and opened her jaws, and all ten babies crawled into her mouth (Mother Gronkles can do this.)

The Gronkle flew up and glided next to the group of dragons.

The twin's dragons also glided up to the group, their wives (two heads) with their babies also joined.

Berk's dragons were up there. Well, most of them.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here," Hookfang stated, and they all glided towards the direction of Berk.

Once they were out of range from Dragon Mating Island, Stormfly nervously asked,

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

Hookfang nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine. He has gills and if he's unconscious down there, he'll still live. And Night Furies have the ability to locate their current home. He'll be back. I promise."

"But still," Stormfly replied, "we have to alert Hiccup."


	5. Back On Berk

Stormfly landed heavily, her mate landing as well. The rest of the dragons touched the ground, running after Stormfly. The female Nadder flew up to Astrid's house, and she roared for her rider to open the door.

The door opened, revealing a sad Astrid. But when she saw a big figure standing there, her eyes sparked up and she gasped.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid screamed in happiness, running to her dragon.

The Nadder lowered her head, getting a comfortable hug from the human.

"You're back, girl!"

Astrid glanced down and saw baby Nadders.

"And you have babies! Aww, they're so adorable!" She petted the three babies, and they nuzzled her hands and flapped their tiny weenie wings.

Stormfly's mate appeared the same color as the female Nadder.

"Is this your mate, Stormfly?" Astrid asked, petting the male dragon. Stormfly chirped happily and nuzzled the dragon.

Astrid noticed the large group of dragons behind her own and smiled at them all. So many babies!

All the baby dragons waddled over to the girl, trying to climb onto her lap.

"Such cute little ones!" The girl said.

"I have to let Stoick and Hiccup know," Astrid told herself, and said to all of the dragons,

"Follow me, guys!"

Stormfly chirped to them to follow her rider and they all did, the babies following their own mothers and fathers.

Astrid ran down through the snow, her boots crunching in the deep snow.

She knocked hard on Hiccup's front door, and after a few moments the door opened.

Hiccup was standing there, yawning.

"Hi Astrid. What's wrong?"

Excitedly, the girl stepped aside and gestured to the dragons.

"Guess who came back!"

"The dragons!" Hiccup stated, walking outside and being nuzzled by Stormfly.

"Where are the rest of them?" Hiccup asked, turning his head, looking for more dragons.

"They didn't come back. But since these guys have babies, I assume they are on an island laying eggs!"

"Wow," Hiccup breathed, petting the babies and tickling their chins.

"Then, Toothless must be there too!" The boy stated, smiling at Astrid.

At the sound of his name, Stormfly's eyes narrowed and she roared in horror, turning around in circles and flapping her wings at Hiccup.

"What's wrong, girl?" Astrid asked, reaching out her hands, trying to calm down the panicked reptile.

"All I said was…" Hiccup started, but then quickly realized what Stormfly was doing.

Something happened to his friend.

"Did something happened to Toothless, guys?" Hiccup asked, and almost forgot.

He can speak Dragonese now!

**Dragonese**:

"We must tell Hiccup what happened to Toothless!" The twin's dragon heads said, hissing in horror.

Hiccup's smile faded when he heard what Barf and Belch had said.

"Something happened to him? Where is he?" Hiccup asked, panicking.

All the dragons, even the babies, stopped roaring and stared at Hiccup.

"Did you just _TALK_?" Hookfang asked in disbelief, eyeing Hiccup up and down.

"Yes, I did. Dragons speak Dragonese, and I learned it. Now tell me what happened to him, Hookfang?"

"He came with us to the island, and since he didn't have a mate, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback forced him off the island, and then they pushed him off the island!"

Hiccup stared at Hookfang. Oh no, Toothless was in trouble!

_**Dragonese End**_

Astrid was staring at Hiccup as if he'd had grown three heads. He was speaking in an odd language, making weird noises with his mouth.

"Um, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid. "Oh, sorry. I was just talking to them. But there's no time to explain. They said Toothless is in trouble. We have to go find him."

"We can't go now, Hiccup. It's late. And we can't find a black Night Fury at night."

Hiccup sighed. "No, I'm not going to wait until tomorrow. I have to find him."

"Hiccup, don't make me tell your father. Besides, Toothless has gills, doesn't he?"

In Dragonese, Stormfly agreed.

"Okay, okay! I will look for him tomorrow!"

(The Next Day)

Berk was having a Snow Storm.


	6. Hope

A snow storm was currently above Berk. No kind of dragon would be flying right now. If they were, they'd be nuts.

Hiccup looked out his window in disbelief. He won't be able to get to Toothless! And he highly doubts a dragon would be brave enough to fly through this storm.

Frustrated, the boy hops off of his bed. His worst fear for Toothless is that he…

Nope, he's not going there. He will not think about it. Toothless will be alright.

(In the ocean)

A black Night Fury unconsciously floats on the surface of the water, slowly drifting towards who knows where.

Suddenly, the reptile's eyes and ears twitch, and he blinks open his green eyes.

Dragonese:

Toothless moans in pain and his neck stings, causing him to jerk in pain.

The dragon floats upright and turns his head back and forth, taking in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asks himself, and notices that he sees no islands at all. Just plain, blue ocean waves.

Toothless didn't notice that snow was falling. Not that much though, but soon it will be a chaotic storm. The dragon dives underwater, and sees a school of fish swimming by.

Dinner.

The dragon, one by one, gulps down the fish, enjoying the tasty flavor of them.

He swims forward, trying to find out more of where he is.

Then, the memory of the two dragons pushing him off the cliff returned to him, and the lizard whined in thought.

One thing he really wished for this Mating Season is that he would find a mate and mate with them…

Suddenly, a big blast of water went towards the Night Fury, causing him to turn in circles, but not injured.

Surprised, the reptile glances in the direction from where the jet of water came from, and he saw a greenish head staring at him.

"AH!" Toothless screamed, jolting backwards and preparing to defend himself. The dragon calmed down when he saw it was only a water dragon.

"Hello, young one," the green, large dragon bubbled, and Toothless tilted his head at him.

"Hi. Are you going to hunt me or something?" Toothless suspiciously, squinting his eyes.

The strange dragon chuckled. "No, why would I do that? Besides, I don't eat Night Furies. I'm friends with them. You shouldn't be here; I can tell you're way far young to be here."

"Sorry, I wasn't raised well by my parents. I've never seen them before." Toothless replied back, sighing.

"Then you should go back home, I bet your friends are worrying for you."

Surprised and confused, Toothless asked,

"What friends?" His heart thumped quickly in his chest, hoping for an exciting answer.

"Your Night Fury friends. Why, I've seen them a few minutes ago."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Toothless screamed, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" The trained dragon asked.

The green dragon seemed as if he just realized something. "Ohh! You aren't from around here! I see…"

"There is an island of Night Furies back there. Just head in that direction and you'll find your way to them."

The green dragon gestured with his head from where his body was blocking the path.

Toothless thought he was crying. Tears of joy. He found them.

"I found them…" Toothless said in a low voice, and got louder.

"I've FOUND THEM!" Toothless yelled in happiness, swimming in circles and howling happily.

"Yes, young one. You have found them," the male dragon answered back with a smile.

"Since you're never been to this island, I suppose I will take you back. By the way, my name is John. Follow me. I'll take you to your family."

"MY FAMILY!?" Toothless bewildered, shaking his head. His heart was beating so fast in happiness that he thought it would explode.

"Yes, your family, now follow me, young one. Oh, and I'm a water dragon, a Scauldron."

The Scauldron dragon slowly turned around, and started swimming at an incredible speed back from where it came from.

Toothless didn't hesitate. As fast as he could force his legs and arms, he followed the nice dragon, eager to meet his family.

There's hope after all. 


	7. Island Of Night Furies

A few minutes later, the Scauldron came to a complete stop, floating in the water. Toothless squealed in excitement, glancing around frantically for any hunt of a Night Fury.

"We're here," the Scauldron said, glancing at Toothless. The Night Fury cooed and kicked his legs to stay level next to the Scauldron.

"John, I don't see them," Toothless stated, glancing everywhere for a black Night Fury.

"That's because they are ON the island, silly one, not in the water."

Toothless squealed in excitement and swam up to the surface, John following him on his heels.

Toothless poked his head out of the water, and saw the top of the island. He would have to fly up there, but how if he was wet?

"How do I get up there?" Toothless asked when John poked his slimy head out of the water.

"There's two ways to get up there, wait, actually three. One way is by flying there. Another way is to climb up there. And third, I can lift you up there," John explained.

"But since you are new here, I'll give you option three."

Toothless didn't have time to answer back as John dived back underwater, and then suddenly, Toothless was lifted out of the water, and he realized he was on top of John's green head.

"I'm going to meet my species!" Toothless exclaimed, shaking his body to get rid of the remaining water on his scales.

"Yes, you are, little one," John replied.

Then, Toothless saw the island.

But there were no Night Furies anywhere to be seen…

"Where are they?" Toothless said, fear rising in his chest.

"They are all in the mating grounds. You may be in time to find a mate."

"A MATE!" Toothless screamed, and jumped off of John's head.

The Night Fury landed on the ground, sniffing the air and enjoying the feeling of being on home.

Toothless jumped in surprise when John crawled right next to him. Toothless, eyes wide, noticed how large the Scauldron was in size compared to the Night Fury's small frame.

"I thought Scualdrons cannot stay on land or they die." Toothless said to John, and the big creature loomed at him.

"Ye, that's true, but since it is snowing, I can stay on land. Snow is water, right?"

"I guess you're right," Toothless said, and the Scauldron started walking towards large trees.

A forest!

"This island is massive," Toothless said when they walked into the forest.

"Indeed. Night Furies need large space, and they chose the right island." John replied, sniffing the air and spreading his large wings, flurries of snow landing and melting on his slimy scales.

Then, Toothless heard a Night Fury call. It echoed across the forest, and Toothless heard ruffling to his right. But before he could look, John said,

"Young one, there's no need to look over there, I already suppose you know why…"

Toothless understood what he meant. There were probably two Night Furies mating, since he heard strange coos and noises from them.

The Night Fury calls got louder and louder, and then John came to a stop, and gestured forward.

Toothless melted into a million pieces.

There were millions and millions (yes, millions,) of Night Furies. There were so much Night Furies that the whole area was literally black, although they were spread out and revealed some grey and green patches of the ground.

"Go ahead," John said, gently nudging the Night Fury.

"Don't worry, they will welcome you with warm wings. Also, I suggest you don't go near the Night Furies that are mating."

"Wait, you mean, Night Furies don't get privacy when mating? They mate in PUBLIC?"

"Yes, that's how they do it. But, if you find a mate, she might agree to do it in privacy."

Toothless cooed excitedly and said,

"Thanks, John. I'll see you later, I guess. Thank you so much for telling me where the Night Furies live. I've never seen a Night Fury before."

"Your welcome, young one. And good luck with your future mate," John replied, and turned back around, leaving Toothless by himself.

Toothless took a deep breath and walked forward, and soon found himself inside the Night Fury zone.

Night Furies walked about, chirping and roaring to each other. Toothless saw millions of Night Furies mating, and he literally saw it.

Lots of mating noises echoed about, and Toothless flattened his ears on his head, trying to block out the noises.

Toothless walked and walked for a few minutes, and then suddenly stopped when his brain figured something out.

This place, where all the Night Furies were mating.

This is the same place where Toothless tried mating.

And the same place where Toothless was pushed off the cliff.

He will not have that happen again.

Just as long as that bully doesn't find him. It's been years since the last time he has seen the bully. And he hopes he isn't around the mating grounds.

Suddenly, something hard pushes Toothless from behind, causing Toothless to fall onto his chest. Shaking his head, the dragon got up and turned around, and saw someone he never, ever wanted to see in his life.

It was the bully that pushed him off the cliff.

He was laughing hard. Once he finished laughing, he said,

"Guess who came back, running to his mommy! It's Claude, the dumb Night Fury who got pushed off the cliff, and also who didn't have sex with a dragon!" (Sorry about that word.)

Toothless growled. "My name's not Claude anymore. It's Toothless. And what do you think you're doing here, Clifton, don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Nah, I don't. My only new plan now is…"

Clifton's eyes narrowed into slits, and he hissed evilly,

"TO KILL YOU!"

Sharp teeth bared, Clifton lunged at Toothless, razor-sharp talons stretched out. 


	8. Eplogue

Clifton lunged towards Toothless, hissing loudly.

Toothless knew that Clifton was stronger at the time. But it didn't mean Toothless was a weakling.

The victim bared his teeth and slashed his claws at the bully, who fell onto the ground, kicking up dust and rocks.

Toothless roared angrily, watching his enemy struggling to get up. Clifton leaped at Toothless, and the midnight dragon didn't have time to dodge.

Clifton clamped his jaws over Toothless' neck. The reptile's neck burned and stung from last time, when the Monstrous Nightmare had viciously dragged the dragon back and forth with his neck.

A fresh wound ripped open, trickles of blood pouring out of Toothless' neck. Having trouble breathing, the dragon scraped his claws against Clifton's chest, and the reptile roared in agony, still holding on to Toothless.

Like a dinosaur would do, if they existed, Clifton snapped his head back, pulling Toothless with him.

Clifton released Toothless' neck and pushed him forward, and Toothless was about to fall back.

Then, with a final blow, Clifton smashed his head into Toothless' chest and belly, and Toothless shrieked in horror and fell onto his wings and back.

The bully reptile pounced on the victim's belly, and pinned him down.

"Prepare to die," Clifton whispered, not caring if anyone heard that.

Then, Clifton opened his jaws, green gas kicking up in his throat, forming into a Plasma Blast.

Then, something clicked in his throat, and the Plasma Blast was coming out.

Suddenly, Clifton flew off of Toothless, along with a dark grey figure.

Toothless recovered and scrambled to his feet, but one of his paws refused to be set on the ground, so the reptile was forced to lie on his side.

Clifton yelped in surprise at what happened, and he scrambled to his four paws.

Blocking Clifton from Toothless was a female Night Fury. She was black, and a tiny, teeny bit bluish, but she was black just like a Night Fury would look like.

She hissed and snarled at Clifton. Clifton growled back and arched his back up, trying to get to Clyde, or in other words, Toothless.

**Dragonese**:

"What do you think you're doing, Clifton?" She said, and Toothless fell in love with her voice. Her voice was pretty and gentle, caring and peaceful.

"None of your business, Aida, now move out of the way. I have unfinished business with this toothless pest."

Aida rolled her eyes. "No, _you _should move out of the way. Where are your manners? Didn't you see with your eyes that this Night Fury is new here? And you welcome them with warm wings? Beat it, or else I'll tell your parents."

Clifton growled and hissed to Toothless, "I'll get you later," then he flew off.

Aida stopped growling and turned around, smiling at Toothless.

"Hi there. Name's Aida. Are you alright?" She asked, walking next to the male dragon.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Toothless replied, getting onto his feet after calming down.

Aida smiled at him. "So what's your name?"

Toothless didn't know if he should tell her Clyde or Toothless.

"My name is Toothless. Before it was Clyde, but now it's Toothless."

"Nice name, Toothless. I can see you aren't around from here. Where are you from?"

"I'm from an island named Berk." Toothless shouldn't tell her about him living with humans. By the looks of everyone, they haven't interacted with one.

"Cool. So, what brings you here?" She asked, curling her slim tail around her legs.

"Well, I'd rather tell you in a more quite place, if you know what I mean."

Aida tilted her head, trying to understand what he meant by that sentence.

"Oh!" She said, laughing. "I know what you mean."

Lowering her voice, she whispered, "I know, it's strange for mating to take place out in the open, but it also tells each other Night Fury who got to mate and which mate belongs to who. Anyways, follow me," she finished.

Aida trotted into the clear path, Toothless following her. Toothless glanced at some of the mating Night Furies. If he wanted to mate, he had to do it correctly, so why not watch others do it?

"You have a pretty bad bite there, Toothless," Aida mentioned, gesturing to the other reptile's neck.

"Yep, I know. I actually got bit there two times, one from yesterday and the one that Clifton gave me."

"Wait, you know him? How?" The female Night Fury asked, rubbing her snout against her paw.

"I've been to this island before, and it was mating season, like now. And I was going to mate with a female, but then…" Toothless cooed sadly.

"Clifton pushed me off the cliff when I was about to you know…" Toothless explained.

Aida gasped in shock. "HE DID? Oh, Clifton is going to get it alright! What happened to you when you fell?"

"Well," Toothless started again, "I floated away from the island and I was unconscious. Then I woke up in this strange beach."

"Aw, I'm sorry. At least you made it back home! I bet John took you here, right? The Scualdron?"

"Yep! And when he told me there was an island of Night Furies in this direction, you should have seen my reaction. I was so happy I thought I was going to pass out underwater. I've never seen a Night Fury in my life after I was pushed off, and now I'm here."

Aida chuckled. "I'm happy too. So-"

Aida stopped talking and roared in happiness.

"Cherry!" Aida yelped, and bounded ahead.

Toothless tilted his head in confusion and watched Aida run ahead.

A black Night Fury, the _same exact _size as Toothless ran up to Aida, and happily barked at her. That Night Fury must be Cherry.

Cherry and Aida nuzzled each other and cooed excitedly.

Toothless walked up next to them.

"Cherry, this is Toothless. He is new here. Toothless, this is Cherry."

"Hi there!" Cherry greeted, licking Toothless' antenna.

"Hello! Nice to meet you." Toothless replied.

"Ooo! I LOVE new visitors!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Oh yea," Aida spoke, "Toothless, this is my BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!"

Cherry nodded her head. "Yep, yep, yep! We were friends since we were little babies! Of course, we didn't speak at that time, but we still understood what each other was saying!" Cherry finished.

After calming down from her happy state, Cherry squinted her eyes suspiciously at Toothless.

"You know, you look oddly familiar!" Cherry shouted out. She poked Toothless' side and then surprisingly, hopped onto his back.

Placing her front paws on top of Toothless, she loomed her head upside down in front of Toothless' snout and looked straight into the Night Fury's eyes.

"Yep, you look familiar, but I can't put my talon on it…" Cherry said, bounding off of Toothless.

"Cherry, Toothless here used to be on the island. Maybe that's why. And the reason he's new here is because when he was about to mate, he got pushed off my Clifton. That bully, remember?"

Cherry gasped. "Clifton did that to you?" She asked Toothless, who nodded.

"Aida, later we'll teach that good for nothing bully whose boss!" Cherry said, puffing out her black chest.

"Well, you're lucky," Cherry said. "It's mating season. So you should find a female quickly. Mating season for Night Furies lasts for about one week. And you have four days."

Aida nodded. "So, since you're new here, want to go do something fun?" She asked.

"Sure, I love to do fun stuff." Toothless replied with a gummy smile.

"Alright!" Cherry squealed, "Let's go swimming! You look pretty dirty, no offense."

Toothless perked up his ears and looked down at his body. She was right. Dirt was still locked up in his scales, and he does need a bath. But didn't he just come out of the water? Oh, the fight with Clifton. That's why he's dirty.

"Okay, let's go!" Toothless said.

Cherry and Aida took off, Toothless following them.

**Author's Note: Alright! This is the last chapter! Now you guys are in total suspense! Sequel will be up soon! **


End file.
